


Mansion With A View

by noodlemeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Communication is Sexy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kuroo is whipped, Light Angst, M/M, MSBY makes a cameo, Mentioned sakuatsu, bokuroo best bros, honestly what do you even put in the tags, kinda sort of, no beta we die like men, okay that’s it, post post time-skip, so like after the olympics, tsukki and suna are besties because i said so, tsukki got some character development off screen, tsukki is in ejp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlemeh/pseuds/noodlemeh
Summary: kuroo finds out that post time-skip tsukishima had a social skills upgrade and it drives him crazy. poorly done puns & shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Mansion With A View

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this is my first posted fic ever, so feedback is very much appreciated 
> 
> 2\. if you see typos no you don’t
> 
> 3\. all in all i really hope you’ll enjoy it! :)

Tetsurou blinked. Then blinked again and checked the name of the sender. Yup. He was right the first time: the message was definitely from Tsukki. 

from: moonshine  
do you mind if suna comes over today?  
14:56

Kuroo shook his head and typed a response.

to: moonshine  
Not at all) Want me to get u smth?  
14:59

from: moonshine  
no, we are fine as long as there’s some wine left  
15:00

He chuckled to that, remembering how long it took to find at least one brand that Kei would like, so they didn’t have to spend those hideous amounts of time making the perfect kahlua with milk when they drank at home. Seriously though, a cocktail, that consisted of only two ingredients should’ve been easier to prepare, Tetsurou thought. However, Tsukki used his own, carefully calculated proportions, the ones it seemed impossible for Kuroo to memorise. His phone screen lighted up again. 

from: moonshine  
oh, by the way, if you come early today- just be  
yourself, you know. no need for formalities  
15:04

Kuroo’s brows went up again. Then he frowned at the phone. Now, he was never polite and always himself. He thought about the phrasing. Sounded worse than he meant it. Yet, anyway, if someone were to ask Kuroo who was the nicer one from the two of them, he would definitely say Tsukishima. Although, he might’ve been biased in this one, since he learned long time ago that Tsukki showed his affection in a form of insults. Actually, remembering how many times he had to save the day and Kei’s face from being punched at the bars and, surprisingly, museums, Kuroo was definitely biased. So he typed “Ok ;)” and went along with his day. 

—

Today, he really did finish early and was on his way home, trying to remember if they were short on anything. Living together definitely felt like a blessing after a long-distance relationship, something Kuroo would never wish to repeat, having the experience of waking up everyday next to the most beautiful and smart man in the universe. Things really only got better the moment said man transferred to play for the EJP, even if Tetsurou was nervous for him at first. Knowing Tsukki, he wasn’t the most open and outgoing person out where, and leaving Sendai with all of his friends to live in Tokyo with Kuroo “We met again only six months ago after years of separation” Tetsurou sounded quite risky. However, seeing how much Kei enjoyed this new life, he thought that it all must’ve been overthinking. At least that’s what Tsukishima called it, because, quoting, “being a professional overthinker myself, I know one, when I see one”. 

Snapping out of his head, Kuroo noticed that he’d already got to their apartment complex, so he parked a car and went to the building. 

Taking an elevator he went up to the ninth floor and to the burgundy door of their flat. It wasn’t locked and as Kuroo came inside he heard a burst of laughter, which he definitely was not prepared for. Voice didn’t sound like Tsukki’s, so it must’ve been Suna, who, as far as Kuroo knew, was even shorter on such emotions than Kei. Curious, he took of his shoes and washed his hands in the bathroom as quickly as he could before going to the kitchen. 

“Hi there,” he said kissing smirking Tsukki on the forehand, holding his hand out to Suna, “what’s up, I’m Kuroo, nice to meet you”. “Suna,” he shook his hand still giggling a bit, “nice to meet you to, Tsukishima told us a lot about you”. Tsukki frowned at that, “I only told you Tetsu’s name and there he works at”. “Which is a lot of personal information coming from you,” Suna replied now gaining his composure and returning the smirk. Kuroo already liked this guy. 

“Ok, now, what was the topic before I barged in?” Kuroo asked taking a glass, offered by Kei, as the latter replied, “We were just discussing our previous match with Jackals and Sunarin remembered this story from his high school about...”, “about how I tried to kiss Osamu at the party and ended up making out with Atsumu instead,” finished Suna, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “That doesn’t sound like something anyone would volunteer for,” Kuroo said, deciding to follow Kei’s advice. “Anyone except Sakusa-san apparently,” said Tsukki and Tetsurou gasped at that, “Now that’s a valuable piece of information. You know I’m seeing MSBY the next week right?”

“For the commercial?”

“Yea, the one with Q&A and...,” 

At this Suna interrupted Kuroo, standing up from the counter, “Ok, now, it’s my cue to leave, you sure do have some things to catch up on”. Kuroo was about to object, after all he was the one intruding, but Tsukki answer before him, “Wow, nice manners coming from you? What’s new”.  
“Oh, as if you are the one to talk,” Suna said already from the hallway. “Bye, Kuroo, Glasses, see you tomorrow,” he said closing the entrance door before himself.

As Tsukishima turned his head back, the first thing he saw was Kuroo’s beaming face. “Tsukki, you made friends!” he was practically radiating happiness. Kei made a face, “Why are you so surprised by that?”. “No idea,” Kuroo grinned before kissing the pout from his boyfriend’s face, “I’m just shocked that you could keep the conversation going without mocking someone for that long”. Tsukki smiled, “Who said I didn’t mock him before you came. Besides you and I talked for six hours yesterday and I made only about fifty retorts”. “Going for a record, I see,” Kuroo said, “but I didn’t mean myself, we all know I’m just really good at softening the edges”. Kei hummed, “That’s how you call arguing with me for six hours straight about which part of Lord Of The Rings is the best one?”. “Tsukki!!!”, his boyfriend giggled at this and the sound alone made Kuroo ready to admit that The Two Towers might’ve been the winner.

🌙🐱

“Moonshine, why are you up so early?” Kuroo said, seeing his boyfriend coming out of the bedroom in definitely not his AC/DC T-shirt and definitely not his Hello Kitty shorts. “Had to kiss you goodbye before you left,” Kei mumbled, “although you might want me to brush my teeth first”. Tetsurou smiled fondly wrapping his arm around Tsukki’s middle and bringing him closer, “Nonsense, you’re too cute to wait”. Kei looked at him with sleepy eyes, “That doesn’t make sense,” he kissed Tetsurou, “you just enjoy the fact that my brain-to-mouth filter hasn’t woken up yet,” he kissed him again, deeper now. Kuroo then smiled against his lips, “I’m never this cruel, how could you... OH SHIT, now I’m starting to be late,” he smooched Tsukki on the nose, making the other squint, and emerged from the hallway, shouting back, “Gonna be home before you can say triceratops,” hearing quiet “triceratops” as the elevator doors shut.

—

By now, Kuroo knew Shin-Osaka Station by heart, so he easily made his way through it to already awaiting car. As he flopped on the backseat, Kuroo mentally thanked all the gods and JVA headquarters for small miracles like not making him catch a taxi after an early train. He opened his phone, to check the messages, seeing one from Bokuto, who was already exited to see his best-bro even if it was for work. Tetsurou smiled, told the driver to stop by Bokuto’s favourite pastry-shop on their way to Black Jackals dorms and decided to took a quick nap, as his watch showed 7:24 a.m. 

“BRO!,” Kuroo didn’t manage to cross the threshold of a front door as he was already taken down in a headlock by overly-exited Bokuto, “you didn’t tell me you’d meet us here! Oh my god, are those eclairs from Plumpy?”. “Take it easy they are for everyone,” Kuroo managed with hoarse voice. “Please, Bokuto, leave him  
be, I need this man alive for at least few more hours,” said approaching Meian, “and answering your question, we decided it would be pointless to go anywhere else, since there’s a common room here already, and with the frequency of Kuroo-san’s visits he’s practically the part of the team by now”. Straightening up and giving Bokuto the bag with all the pastries Kuroo shook Meian hand and followed him  
to the said common room, as his friend made his way to the kitchen for plates and tableware. 

Saying his helloes to other members of the team Kuroo briefly wondered there was the now infamous couple. His question was quickly erased as he saw Sakusa and mildly disturbed Atsumu coming exactly in his direction. Atsumu approached first, whispering “Trust me, I tried to stop him,” and making his way to sit on the coach beside. Kuroo greeted Sakusa, and prepared himself for whatever was coming. “So, Kuroo-san, as you might know we had a practice match with Raijin last week, and as we went to get some drinks afterwards Tsukishima asked me where was my sweater from,” a shopping bag somehow materialised in his hands, “and I couldn’t remember at the time, but now I found it, so if possible can you give it to him when you are back in Tokyo”. Kuroo blinked at the bag shoved at his hands and inspected it closer. He gasped. “Sakusa-san what is this?”. The man in question sighed and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by his boyfriend, “Kuroo, trust me, he has no concept of money whatsoever, so don’t think of it as an Alexander McQueen sweater and more as of a small souvenir from Osaka”. Tetsurou was ready to argue with that as he saw Bokuto’s face near his own, saying, “Seriously, man, drop this, I saw OmiOmi cutting of the labels from both Gucci and Balmain, you won’t win this one”. “They’re just scratchy,” pouted Sakusa, looking as if he was the one attacked. “I know, babe, it’s just that not everyone had their own yacht growing up,” said Atsumu with the look so fond, Kuroo thought the former might’ve just been replaced. Overcoming his initial shock, Tetsurou cleared his throat and spoke, “Well, thank you so much Sakusa-san, I’ll be sure to give it to Kei as soon as I get home,” Sakusa seemed pleased with that answer, laying his head on top of Atsumu’s shoulder and tugging his legs beneath himself. So Kuroo thought it was now fine to ask his next question. “Well it seems you and Tsukki got along quite well?”. “Dude, you don’t say, they were insufferable those few hours,” muffed sound came from Bokuto, who was in the middle of his third vanilla eclair. Kuroo knew for a fact he was now making a surprised pikachu face. “Nah, don’t lie to the guest Bokkun. Tsukki basically was my knight in shining armour,” Atsumu said cheekily, “if not for him, Omi-kun and Suna would be back to their antics of poking fun at me the whole evening...,” Kuroo interrupted him mid sentence, “Tsukki didn’t poke fun at you?”. Sakusa had the tiniest smirk on his face and Atsumu continued, “Of course he did. But together with Komori they also bullied OmiOmi into confessing his high school crush on me,“ Atsumu looked into the distance as if recollecting all the details of that dialogue. Kiyoomi snorted and tried to shove Atsumu from the coach but ended up in a tight hug instead. At this point, Kuroo was sure that everyone on the team was replaced by some secret government, since they didn’t see each other in around three months. It suddenly felt like he was dealing with a number of new people. Counting the one waiting for him at home. 

🌙🐱

Kuroo knew that they had grown up in those years apart (in Tsukki’s case- quite literally), but he never really expected Kei to change that much. For him, he was the same salty blonde, effortlessly cute and a bit obsessed with dinosaurs. Yet, now, returning back from Osaka, Tetsurou suspected he may’ve been hallucinating this whole time. Because now, Tsukki suddenly was able to make friends even faster than Hinata. Who knew what else have changed without Kuroo noticing? He thought that his concern might’ve simply been jealousy, but the mere thought sounded so absurd that Kuroo decided not to pursue it any further. Kei could’ve changed, but he would have never lied. If Tetsurou was being real, what he was afraid of was the idea of this new Tsukki not needing him anymore, because, really now, why would he? 

“Next time you decide to overthink something, give me the alarm, so I could bring you to your senses”.

It was Kei’s voice in his head, which only made Kuroo understand that he was now also losing to the blonde in emotional maturity. God, did he really know Tsukishima Kei after all?

—

Tsukki opened the door and pulled Kuroo into a warm hug. “Tired? Or hungry?” he asked, “Keiji brought some onigiri from Miya’s, did you know they opened a spot in Tokyo?”. As Kei pulled back, Kuroo felt himself avoiding the eye contact, as he knew his boyfriend would immediately see that something was wrong and the last thing he wanted to do was making him worried. “Is something wrong?”. Okay. So maybe avoiding the eye contact wasn’t the best strategy. “Yea, no, it’s fine, just tired,” Kuroo said taking off his coat. 

“Bullshit”. 

“Hey!”

“You are grumpy when you are tired, right now you’re weirdly quiet, so what is it?”

Now when did Kei learn to read people so well? Oh, yes. At least this one was always there. 

“I repeat it again. Tetsu, just fucking talk to me when you need help. Words through the mouth. We are not in The Quiet Place. No one is going to eat you alive for that”.

Kuroo groaned. Tsukki’s lips twitched upright at that. It seemed, he also still enjoyed seeing Kuroo suffer.

“Come on, wash your hands and meet me in the living room. I’ll be waiting with the tea and onigiri”.

It took them three long minutes of eating in complete silence for Kuroo to dramatically put his onigiri back on the plate, drink some tea, clear his throat, look Kei in the eyes, see them starring right back and as a result settle with looking at the coffee table. “So?” Tsukishima asked. “So... this is for you,” Kuroo handed him the shopping bag. Kei opened it and groaned rolling his eyes. “Sakusa-san has no sense of money whatsoever! Wait, did you thank him? Wait...” Kei took Tetsurou’s face in his hands, “Is this what this is about? Trust me, he didn’t mean anything, it’s just the way he was brought up and...”. “I know!”, Kuroo said a little too loud, as he already felt this whole conversation was a very bad idea. He hated that he made Kei think he was accused of something like that. Kuroo shrugged. “I’d never think that,” he said quietly trying again and failing not to look Tsukki in the eyes, “It’s just... You have so many friends now and they are all fascinated by you... Nah, don’t roll your eyes, trust me. I can tell. When, you are also a professional volleyball player, smart, 195 centimetres tall, blonde and gorgeous... Anyway, it just occurred to me, that so many years passed. And you’ve changed so much and you are so cool now. Oh, not that you wasn’t before! Fuck.  
Sorry. What I mean is... I’m still the same. And so why would you even need me for, there’s nothing I can do and...Tsukki?” In his train of thought Kuroo didn’t notice how Kei’s face turned into this very weird form of a frown, which looked like he couldn’t decide between being pissed off or concerned.

“Tetsurou,” he said slowly, eyes calculating, “Are you drunk?” he shifted closer and sniffed, which made Kuroo snort and shake his head. Kei’s frown deepened. “Okay, just had to cross that one out. Kuroo, listen. I fell in love with you when I was 16 and continued falling ever since”. Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Really?”. “Yes, really. So, logically speaking, even if you hadn’t changed for the better, which you had by the way, I would still be deeply and horrifyingly in love with you. I love you for who you are as a person, not for the things you could do for me. Like, seriously, some days you would just drink your disgusting lemon tea in the kitchen, and I’d be like “wow”. Well, anyway... I do know that I’ve changed, maybe a bit more when you did. Maybe because I had a longer way to go to be there I am now. I am still me. But, well, if you want me to bring back the silent treatment, plans ditching and emotional constipation just let me know. Honestly, it’s such a drag trying to be empathetic and emotionally intelligent, and well...” Kei now looked more nervous, “If you don’t want... you know... this...,” He vaguely gestured with a hand, “relationship, you can also let me know”. 

Kuroo sat there in silence. He didn’t know how to answer to this little speech with words. He felt lighter and heavier at the same time, as his head stopped spinning and he now could now only look at his moonshine. So he leaned in and kissed Tsukishima, then again and again. He felt a hand run through his hair and he thought it might just make him melt in the most literal sense. When they broke apart, Tetsurou pressed their foreheads together, and mumbled a quiet “sorry”, for what was then pinched in the arm. “Why the fuck would you be?” Kei was now making a face, which only made Kuroo laugh. “I just... I’m sorry for making you worry... OUCH!”. “I told you not to say that! It sounds weird coming from you...” Tetsurou smiled and breathed out the air he didn’t know he was holding. 

He put his head on Tsukki’s shoulder, and, while the latter resumed to stroke his hair, he closed his eyes. “Maybe I was just stressed out about this whole moving in thing. I really wanted to make you feel at home here and when it all worked out so quickly I felt like it couldn’t be real,” Kuroo said. 

“Of course it could. Not like I am the one to talk, since I’ve almost committed a homicide when Yamaguchi and Akiteru tried to help us pack up,” Tsukki chuckled, “but as soon as I got here it just... Felt right. Us, my team, volleyball... everything started to make even more sense. But still, I really did wonder when your hero complex would wake up again”. “Hey! It’s not a complex, it’s my job!”

Tsukishima looked at him  
with disbelief, “Wow, Tetsu... just... Wow... You know what? I’m now certain. It’s zero days since your last nonsense. How many it has been this time?”. 

“69. Haha, lol, 69...”

“You said “lol” out-loud...”

“Well at least I didn’t suggest to shave my head again like i did 69 days ago” 

“Oh thank you so much”

They continued to bicker about small nothings and Tetsurou felt like there now could be no worry in the world. Kei laughed and teased him, and Kuroo teased right back, making Tsukki look physically pained by some especially elaborate remarks. 

That night, as Kuroo was drifting to sleep he knew what Tsukki was talking about. Everything felt just right. 

He heard a loud groan on his left. “Kei?” Kuroo asked sleepily. “GOD, did I really tell you I had a crush on you when I was 16?”. Tetsurou laughed, “Yes, you did, and I’m going to get this engraved”. “I’m never talking to you ever again”. 

“Even if I tell you that the first Terminator was better when the second?”

There was silence.

“Moonshine?”

“Don’t plan anything on the weekends. Except from having your ass handed to you, because I’m making a powerpoint”. 

Tetsurou pulled Kei in as close as possible and hid his head in the crook of the other’s neck.

“Fuck, I love you so much”.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: in lotr tsukki had a crush on aragorn, while kuroo had a crush on both eowyn and legolas. yes they have a type
> 
> you can find me on twitter as @noodlemeh 
> 
> bye and thnx for reading! 💕


End file.
